


After Hours Smooches

by jenjenblob



Series: uh uh saioma oneshots that are probably in the same universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, but not really because it's just kisses, happy birthday mei mei, if i could ride a bike - chevy, it's just them being baby for 1600 words, kiss scenes are v fun to write, literally no plot whatsoever, love ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjenblob/pseuds/jenjenblob
Summary: Saihara comes home to a sweet kiss from his husband. Then they cuddle n stuff.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: uh uh saioma oneshots that are probably in the same universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	After Hours Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> this is a happy birthday gift to my friend, mei-mei!!!!!!!! she doesn't have an ao3 acc so i can't gift it to her, but uh, if you're reading this, love ya <3  
> (i think the other one is better so let's just pretend this was the first thing i posted and a love letter with oma was the birthday present, k? cool)
> 
> casual reminder to join my saioma discord server (you might meet mei-mei herself :flushed:)  
> https://discord.gg/eQNZqQkSNW
> 
> anyhow, i promise the horny part in this universe is on the way and you're allowed to punch me if it doesn't come out soon

As soon as the door swung open, Saihara was met with hands on his jaw and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He squeaked at the sudden contact, a bit frightened despite knowing it was Oma based on the signature grape chapstick. When their lips parted, Saihara opened his eyes wide and took a curious glance at his husband. Oma was sitting patiently in a chair in front of the door, a cocky smile on his face and hands still on Saihara’s.

The detective raised an eyebrow and said nonchalantly, “Where did you get a high-chair?”

Oma blushed a bit and said defensively, “That’s irrelevant! The point is that I’m tall now and I can kiss you!”

Saihara smiled and chuckled a bit, tilting his head up to press another short-lived smooch to Oma. The leader grinned in response, dwindling a finger through a stand of his partner’s hair.

“It feels nice to finally be the one showering  _ you  _ with affection.”

“Oh?” Saihara taunted, “Are you suggesting you’re curious about topping?”

Oma mocked a gag and shouted, “Mother of God, no! . . . Well, actually, I mean . . .” he trailed off.

Saihara laughed, and reached up to pat Oma’s head, tapping his nose briefly on the way up, “We can talk later. For now . . . Is today special or something? Where’s this coming from?”

Oma gasped and pretended to almost fall out of the chair, leaning back forward to meet his lover’s eyes with crocodile tears in his own, “You mean you didn’t remember my birthday?! Wow, Shumai, and here I thought you cared about me.”

Saihara’s eyes went wide and he took a shaky breath, trying to think of the best gift to apologize with, before he was hit with realization.

“That’s . . . A lie. Your fake tears get more convincing every time, though, I might’ve actually believed you if it wasn’t mid-November.”

Oma flung his hands behind his head, “Nishishi~ You do make a good point. But you totally believed it for a second!”

“True, but it’s just going to fail for you, because when you want your presents early and try to pull that in June, I won’t believe it.”

The leader pouted, “You got me there. Neehee, my beloved detective knows me so well!”

Saihara blushed, then continued, “So, is there not a reason for all this?”

“Well of course there’s a reason! That being that I wanted to!”

The detective sighed with a combination of relief, playful annoyance, and a hint of admiration, and decided just to go along with whatever his husband had planned.

“So what was it that you wanted to do, exactly?” he asked, looking up at the sparkles in Oma’s eyes.

“Hmm . . .” the man in the chair rubbed his chin as if he were thinking really hard, although he and Saihara both knew he already had something in mind, “I’d like to kiss you! You’ve been at work so much and I never get to kiss you. I mean, sure, there’s those little pecks on the lips here and there, but I never get to really  _ kiss  _ you, y’know?”

Saihara turned red, he bit his lip and nodded, before looking around to realize he was still standing in the doorway. He turned back to ask if they should move to the couch, but the moment he made eye contact, he felt those plush lips back on his, once more.

Saihara almost fell over at the sudden contact, but luckily, Oma had his arms around him in seconds. Within the first few moments of the direct contact with his lover, he realized how starved they had actually been of good, sweet kisses. It only took a few seconds before he decided he quite missed the feeling. Oma’s glossy lips slid easily across the other’s, pressing down and breaking apart every few seconds to get better angles. After a minute or so of this, Oma nudged Saihara forward, and the taller man cooperated, scooting forward and climbing onto the tray of the high-chair. From this position, he was back to looming over Oma, but their lips didn’t disconnect. Until Oma whined into the kiss and pushed himself onto the tray as well, breaking their kiss for just a moment to push Saihara into the position the former was just in. Oma shook his hair out of his eyes before going back to his lover’s lips. Saihara took notice of Oma’s struggle with his gravity-defying hair, though, and took the opportunity to hold it in place with gentle hands. Oma’s arms wrapped delicately around the detective’s neck and he slowly began softening in his grip, ready to let him take control . . .

There was a sudden sound of a jostling doorknob. It was normally very hard to hear, but from where they were, what they were doing, despite how they had closed off the rest of the world, the doorknob sounded louder than a siren. It had the same effect as one, too. Both men snapped their heads to the door immediately, Saihara’s eyes wide and scared, and Oma’s mildly amused.

Amami glanced up from his phone at the two as he tucked his key into his pocket. His eyebrows raised practically to the roof at the sight. Two married men, one squatting messily in a child’s high-chair, the other on the tray of the high-chair, their arms tangled with each other, and faces both flushed.

“Ah! Ran-chan,” Oma started, trying as hard as he could to shove down an awkward grin, “Shuichi and I were just . . .” he looked around at the scene, trying his best to come up with the best excuse he could that wouldn’t make things worse, “. . . Playing . . Lifeguard?” Saihara gave him a glare that felt like a direct slap in the face.

Amami cringed a bit, swallowed, then offered his usual kind smile, “I don’t need an explanation. I’m just here to grab the jacket I left here from earlier when Kokichi and I were playing together. Playing video games together,” he said, with a glance at Saihara, who was trying to think of the fastest way to decompose.

Amami shuffled off to the couch, came back from around the corner with a green bomber jacket, and scurried out of the house just as fast as he’d gotten in.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Oma practically threw himself off the edge of the tray with a groan, running his hands over his face in embarrassment. Saihara squeaked and hopped out of the chair as well, landing on his feet next to his husband and frantically asking if he was okay.

In response, Oma replied, “Nya?”

Saihara blinked a couple times, staring hard at him for a long time, before finally saying, “. . . What?”

“I dunno,” came Oma’s voice with no reluctance, “You just landed on all fours and I’m sure you must’ve died  _ at least _ twice after what just happened with Ran-chan, so you must have nine lives, right?”

Saihara made a confused noise and scrunched up his nose, before letting out a sigh and murmuring, “Nya.”

Oma, appropriately, burst out laughing. He rolled over on the floor a couple times with a gasp of air before he continued laughing his ass off.

After a minute, Saihara cleared his throat and nudged Oma, saying quietly, “So . . . Did you, like, wanna continue, or . . ?”

Oma looked up at him, hands behind his head, head tilted to the right, he responded casually, “Nah. I’m sleepy. We can continue later! But right now I wanna go to bed. Care to spoon me to sleep?”

Saihara smiled sweetly, gave a small, “Anytime,” and pushed himself off the ground with an arm extended to his partner. He carried him on his back to the bed and dropped him on it delicately when they arrived. Oma was already whining and trying to drag Saihara in bed the moment he was set down, but Saihara chose to temporarily ignore him as he pulled off his dress clothes and changed into sweats.

When he was comfortable, he lay down next to Oma and Saihara immediately turned to grasp him from behind. The former let out a small, “Yay~!” while the latter simply buried his head in his love’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, before Oma turned around and started complaining, in typical Oma fashion.

“Hey, Shu?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you sing that song that you always sing for me? You know I can never sleep without hearing it!”

“That’s a lie,” Saihara muttered with a breath, “You sleep perfectly fine regardless most nights.”

Oma giggled, “Mhm! I actually just like hearing you sing.” Saihara stayed silent for a couple moments, before deciding to please his husband.

_ If I could ride a bike _ , he watched Oma yawn and close his eyes blissfully,  _ I’d zoom around the world, with you sitting there behind me _ , Oma backed himself further into the loving grip of his love,  _ I’ll take you to places, past several faces _ , the leader hummed along, getting quieter as the song went on,  _ Just living life so care free _ , he watched Oma’s eyes fluttered open and closed, before they pressed down and his head sunk into his pillow. Saihara heard his even breaths and couldn’t help but grin at his husband. He had his legs curled up to his chest and arms folded over each other, with one hand gripping one of the arms Saihara had around him. The detective tightened his grip and nuzzled into his shoulder sweetly, murmuring a quiet, “Good night, Kokichi.”

Oma leaned up with his eyes still closed, pressed a smooch to Saihara’s cheek, opened his eyes briefly to wink at him, and fell back onto the bed, whispering between fake snores, “G’night, love.”


End file.
